Black Leg Style/Team Combinations
Sanji's Black Leg Style is often used to support his allies especially using his Armée De L'air techniques. The attacks listed below are techniques that combine power with Black Leg Style-related techniques. Team Combinations Black Leg Style * ショット|Arume do Rēru Shotto|literally meaning "Air Force Shoot"}}: is a recurrent team attack where Sanji propels the combo partner with his leg to a distant target. The attack name changes according to the partner's fighting style. ** ゴムショット|Arume do Rēru Gomu Shotto|literally meaning "Air Force Rubber Shoot"}}: A combo attack between Luffy and Sanji. Luffy stretches and grabs Sanji's leg, and as Sanji kicks forward, Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket, propelling him forward at higher speeds than normal. This was first seen being used against Wapol. This is called Armée De L'air Air Assault in the Viz Manga, Taffy Trouncer in the 4Kids dub, and Armée De L'air Assault Gum Shoot in the FUNimation dub. ** パワーシュート|Arume do Rēru Pawā Shūto|literally meaning "Air Force Power Shoot"}}: A combo attack between Zoro and Sanji. In this attack, Zoro balances on Sanji's leg, and then Sanji kicks hard, sending Zoro flying at high speeds towards the opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Armée de L'Air Assault. This was first seen being used against Big Pan in the Groggy Ring game to get him into the "goal". ** 刻蹄 シュート|Arume do Rēru Kokutei Rozeo Shūto|literally meaning "Air Force Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom Shoot"}}: While in Arm Point, Chopper jumps onto Sanji's legs. Chopper is then propelled towards an opponent by Sanji's kick. With force of Sanji's kick and the force of his own arms, Chopper creates a giant sized hoof imprint larger than he does normally with Kokutei Roseo. This was first seen being used on Oars. * 巻き ムチ シュート|Gomu Gomu no Tatsu Epōru Maki Muchi Shūto|literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Dragon Shoulder Twister Whip Shoot"}}: A combo attack of Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to kill a Sandora Lizard in the desert of Alabasta. It's a combination of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Muchi, Zoro's Tatsumaki, and Sanji's Epaule Shoot. This is called Gum-Gum Dragon Épaule Twister Whip Sprawl in the Viz Manga and Gum-Gum Tatsu Épaule Maki Whip Shoot in the FUNimation dub. * |Roku Oku Berī Jakkupotto}}: A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Robin against a large group of opponents. In here, Sanji is seen using one of his trademark kicks in conjunction with his crew. This was first seen being used against a group of zombies. Diable Jambe * : A combo attack performed by all three top fighting members of the Straw Hat Crew: Zoro, Luffy and Sanji. Zoro performs a 108 Pound Hō, while Sanji activates his Diable Jambe technique and delivers a Mouton Shoot, then Luffy uses Gear Second and fires a Gomu Gomu no Jet Cannon. The impact of the three techniques hits a single target simultaneously. This was first seen being used against PX-4. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Santoryu Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix and in the FUNimation dub, this is called Three Sword Style Gum-Gum Diable Mouton Jet 600-Caliber Phoenix Cannon. Trivia *The term armée de l'air means "aerial army" in French. It is also the native name of the French Air Force. References Category:Fighting Styles Subpages